Fear of Remorse
by NeoMoon
Summary: Chris finds himself in a dark room, the memory of how he got there gone. Far away a young woman arrives at a hanger bay to meet with three men. How will these two people's fate intertwine? Chapter One added. Unfinished Please R
1. Prologue

Resident Evil

"Fear of Remorse"

by: Neomoon

2000

Author's Note's:Resident Evil, Chris Redfield, and Umbrella Inc. are owned and copyrighted by Capcom and are used without permission.Also I wish to beg Capcom not to send any weird monsters after me for my usage of their character, I do enjoy my brain were it is.Thank You.

Prologue:

Chris looked up at the giant creature that stood before him, fear choking back the scream that wanted to burst from his lips.He stepped back, falling over the body of his one team leader, Wesker.The scream finally broke free, it sounded weak, more a sob from a frightened child.

He scrambled to his feet, his hand snatching up the pistol on the floor. he glanced down at it, momentarily taking his eyes off the creature, then looked back, fear gripped his heart not wanting to let go.The small weapon wouldn't work.

the creature stepped closer to him, it's arms and shoulders stretching back,flexing its chest muscles, the giant organ in its center pumped furiously.Chris gulped, the fear raised in him.He turned running to the far side of the room, near the door.He raised the pistol, his index finger trembling as he squeezed it against the trigger.

A shoot rang out, Chris's arm flow upward, he could feel the searing pain of his now broking finger.

The creature still moved toward him, undaunted by the bullet he had fired.Chriscould feel his eyes grow moist, he know this was the end, there was no need todeny it.He closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer, his ears blocking out the thundering sounds of the creature's movement as it neared him.

Ice gripped his throat, he could feel his feet leaving the ground yet he did not open his eyes, he would not let the creature see his fear.He took in a final shaking breath, the air was hard to swallow under the increasing pressure.

With a final push Chris's body went limp, his neck shattered.

Chris screamed into the darkness, throwing himself from the narrow cot he had fallen asleep in, the course wool blanket falling away from his form.A cold sweet covered his body, making the oddly stitched clothing stick to his skin.

He looked through the darkness, he didn't know were he was, the darkness was to thick.

"They got in again?"someone spoke through the darkness, there voice heavily accented in eastern English.

Chris turned toward the voice, his eye brow raising."Who, who are you?"He asked, surprised by how weak his own voice sounded."Where am I?"

The darkness rang with laughter, and Chris could make out a small thick form in the darkness."Redfield, you must remember me, I be your ceil mate for three month's going."

Chris stepped closer to the thick shape in the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting."What

do mean, ceil mate?"

The darkness sighed, and the small form moved toward him.Chris stopped, his body going into a ready position expecting a fight.Another laugh rang through the darkness.

"Redfield, I mean ya no harm, boy."The figure moved closer, and Chris could feel a large hand take his, leading him back to the narrow cot.

"What's going on?"Chris asked, his mind drowning in all the questions."Where am I?"

The figure shook its head, and sighed."They did get ya, tell me Redfield, what happened in your sleep."

Chris sighed, burying his head in his hands and told the form of his dream, his voice starting to creak as he neared the end, and his own death.

A large hand, touched his back and patted it."I understand, the first is always the hardest.But Redfield, you be strong spirited, and they never break that."A soft warm laugh broke through, and hand hit Chris back hard enough to make him gasp in surprise."You'll get used to it, and after awhile you'll shrug it off like old Brig here."

Chris turned his eye brow raised."Brig, is that your name?"

The small dark form laughed again, and slapped Chris's back even harder."Oh Redfield, they really got you good."Warm laughter broke through the darkness, and with a gasp for air the small form continued."now it be let boy, go back to sleep, if you don't remember anymore by daylight I'll tell you."

Chris nodded, and the dark form disappeared form his side.He could here rustling in the distance, the small figure nestling back into his own cot.Chris sighed, and laid his head back against a cold damp wall, and let a deeper darkness take him.

A helicopter whirled over head, it's rotating blades bringing the dust swirling around him.Carter looked up into the night sky awaiting the copter that was readying to land.He sighed, and turned his attention back to the three men in expensive clothing that stood only twenty feet away, yet were incased in a proofed room.If anything would go wrong they would be safe."Lucky bastards."Carter whispered then smiled happily at the three men, and turned his attention to the incoming helicopter.

The wind became, and Carter had to shield his eyes.Slowly the Helicopter made its decent, on its side embroidered into the metal lacework was his company's symbol.He smiled as he saw that symbol, warmth filled him, it was a symbol of pride.His company had helped so many millions with their revolutionary findings, and would help millions more in the years to come.He was glad to call himself Umbrella. 

The helicopter landed. It's rails hitting the ground softly and silently, slowly its blades slowed their movements, and Carter waited patiently until they stopped.Releasing the breath he held Carter walked over to the closed door, and opened it, his eyes wide with what he saw.

A smile passed over his, and he extended his hand in welcome and to help the lone passenger out."Welcome, Miss Alexia."He said in a voice that matched the awe in his dark eyes.

The young woman in the helicopter smiled at him, and took his hand into her own gloved one.

"It is a pleasure sir."She said, her voice surrounded him, sounding as if hundreds had said it.

Carter bowed silently and helped the woman out, his eyes never leaving her as the walked down the paved strip that led into the hanger that would serve as the meeting place this night.

For the briefest second Carter looked at the building and the many soldiers that walked its perimeter.He didn't understand fully why they were here, Miss Alexia was only a interested investor, why would they need armed soldiers. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the woman that walked next to him, his mind melting as he stared at the woman's unique beauty.

"Miss Alexia."Carter finally said after they covered half the distance."Are you not young to be such a highly regarded investor into the company?"

The young woman turned and smiled, her full lips parting slightly, giving a glimpse at pure white teeth."My Mother's family started the investment, after her and my uncle's . . . Accident I was left with the families problems."She turned away and continued, Carter knew not to push, she was valued more then he was after all.But why did she refer to Umbrella as a "problem"?He sighed, his mind struggling to answer, but he put it aside as they reached the door, determined to discover the answer at a later time.

Alexia took in the stall air of the room and nearly gagged, the place reeked of old death.She sighed, knowing it was stupid of her to believe that anything Umbrella touched didn't turn to death.She turned back, seeing the man who had accompanied her here out of the corner of her eye.Carter, was that his name?It didn't really matter, he was with them, part of the menaces that had taken her family from her.She was last of the Astor line, and she would not repeat her family's mistakes, with another sigh she calmed herself to the swelling rage in her chest and turned her attention back to the three men that stood before, their clothing spoke to her, telling her what this men were.Beast.She thought.Beast and children, playing games, not knowing the true cost of their happiness.

She could feel the rag building in her again, a gift of her grandfather's.She smiled at that thought, and she knew deep down what she truly was, a monster just like these men.Her smile faded, no she wasn't, she wouldn't allow that of herself.Deep down, deep with in her heart something spoke to her, a voice so like hers, whispering pretty promises, that sounded so nice, that she would smile when they were told.

NO! She would not let that part take control of her, she would not make her family's mistake.She would not make her mother's mistake.

"Miss Alexia, are you alright."Someone said, their voice was soft and far away."Miss Alexia?"There was concern in the voice, why would someone be concerned about her?"Miss Alexia?!"A hand gripped her shoulder, throwing her back into reality, back to the room that smelled of old death.She screamed, her hand flying upward smacking the hand away from her.

A loud creaking sound filled the silent room, and was followed by the sobs of a wounded man.Alexia's vision cleared, the red fading from her eyes, only to be replaced by shock.

In front of her Carter laid on the ground gripping his arm, a pool of blood was slowly forming around him.She gasped and knelt down beside him, touching her fingers to his forehead.He shied away from her.

"I'm so sorry."She sobbed."I, I wasn't thinking.God I'm sorry."

She looked down at his arm, at the shattered bone that ripped through the flesh.What had she done?

She rose slowly, her eyes never leaving carter."Oh God."She whispered as she backed away."Oh my God."

The world began to spin, faces crowded her, she wanted to scream and run away, but she couldn't, she felt so weak.A small band of darkness twirled around her, taking her into it.Soon there was nothing but that darkness.Nothing but silence and darkness.


	2. Silent works

Resident Evil:  
"Fear of Remorse"  
By: NeoMoon  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Author's Note's: Resident Evil, Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy Rebecca Chambers, Sherry Birkin,   
Jill Valentine, Carlos and Umbrella Inc. are owned and copyrighted by Capcom and are used without   
permission. David, Mr. Trent, and John are owned and copyrighted by the great author S.D. Perry.   
Carter, Brig, and Young Lady Alexia are copyrighted by me. Also I wish to beg Capcom not to   
send any weird monsters after me for my usage of their character, I do enjoy my brain were it is.   
Thank You.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Rebecca groaned, and tried to roll away from the small hands that where shaking her. Damn it,   
why wouldn't anyone let her sleep?   
  
"What?" She yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, and saw the young sandy haired girl staring at   
her wide eyed.   
  
"Good morning Miss Rebecca." The girl said, a large playful smile on her face.  
  
Rebecca closed her eyes again dismissing what she had just seen as a dream. Sherry couldn't be   
here, no she was with her Aunt in . . . "OWW!" She screamed as a sharp pain rolled up from her   
shoulder. Her eyes shot up to look at the girl again, and let out a soft growl.   
  
"You awake now?" Sherry said the playful smile still on her face.  
  
Rebecca sat up in the bed, and stared at the girl straddling her waist. Finally she let out a   
soft sigh and shook her head. "How ya doing squirt?"  
  
The girl's cheeks puffed out. "Hey!"   
  
Rebecca laughed. "Your right half pint would serve you better."  
  
Sherry let out a dramatic sigh and jumped off the bed. "That's the last time I'm ever doing   
Chris a favor." She pouted and turned to the door.  
  
"Hey wait a sec!" Rebecca said as she stood up, and stretched. "You mind telling me what   
brought you to Spain?"  
  
The girl cocked her head, and looked at Rebecca with eyes that held too much for a girl her age.   
"You don't know."  
  
Rebecca shook her head, and knelt down to be eye leave with the child. "No, but I really don't   
know anything do I?" She said, with a half smile, something in Sherry's tone, made her worry.   
Had something happened?  
  
Before the child could answer the door to the room opened. Rebecca glanced over at it, and   
smiled, as she looked at the tall dark haired man. "Oh hey Chris!" She jumped up from her   
kneeling position and walked over to him, stopping just a foot away, her hands clasped in front   
of her. "Are you . . . Is everything okay."  
  
A smile passed his face and he looked over at Sherry. "Yeah, David sent me after the rugrat."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Rebecca stifled a laugh, not wanting to upset Sherry even more. Chris looked back at her and the   
happy glitter in his eye was gone, replaced with a seriousness she knew all to well.   
  
"I'll tell you later." He whispered, and turned his attention back to Sherry. "Come on, I'm   
supposed to show you the town."  
  
"You sure that's safe?" Sherry asked, her face seeming to pale.  
  
Chris gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me."  
  
With a sigh the girl left the room, Chris looked back at Rebecca quickly and gave her a little   
peak on the cheek. "Still up for tonight?" He asked in hushed voice, acting as if their recent   
engagement was some big secret.   
  
Rebecca smiled, and quickly hid it. "I really don't know." She said, her voice overflowing with   
mock seriousness. "I got this terrible headache."  
  
Chris shook his head and sighed dramatically. "Headaches already, great."  
  
Rebecca laughed, and punched him in the arm. "Of course we're still on, you think I'd miss   
spending time with you?"  
  
Chris smiled, and wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her gently on the forehead. "With   
the women I'm surrounded by, I wouldn't really know."  
  
Slowly he released her, as if he truly did not want to let go, and as he left the room, Rebecca   
looked down at the silver ring on her finger, at the tiny perfect diamond that rested in it's   
center and sighed. Even when the world was falling a part around them, people still found   
happiness.  
  
John and Leon sat in the overly stuffed sofa that rested in the corner, in what had become known   
as the wardroom, and stared over at David, watching as the faint pale color that shone on his   
face from the laptop changed. Finally he looked up at them, and shook his head. "I can't break   
in, hacking isn't my usual forte."   
  
A hint of a smile creaked his face, as he looked them, finally though the stony mask broke, and   
they could all see relieve in his eyes. "Which means, we might actually have a break."  
  
John and Leon both looked at each other. "A break?" John said, his deep voice as solemn as   
ever, as he looked back at his friend, and boss.   
  
"What's a break?" Leon said, continuing in pace with John. "I never heard of one of those."  
  
Before David could answer, the two men slapped hands and started to laugh. Shaking his head   
David reached over his desk and grabbed the tea that had sat there must of the morning and sipped   
it. He groaned as the cold liquid washed down his throat, and quickly place the cup out of   
sight, and went back to his screen, and sighed. "There is thought still the matter of Chris and   
Rebecca's friend, Miss Valentine."  
  
The laughter stopped, and both men looked at him, their eyes filled with uneasy. It had been   
months since the Raccoon City incident, and it had been hard enough to find Chris and Barry, but   
they had both been safely tucked away in Europe, and then Claire's disappearance . . . Too much   
had happened in such a short time.  
  
John spoke first. "Any word." Leon just stared at him.  
  
David shook his head. The only news any of them had was that two or three helicopters had gone   
into the city, but that was before even Claire had gotten there. After that there was nothing.   
None of them knew if Jill Valentine had ever made it out of the city. "No, and it didn't help   
matters that we moved Chris and Barry from Romania to Spain either."  
  
Leon finally spoke. "It was to dangerous there, come on, Umbrella knew they where there!"  
  
David nodded his head, it was true, the mysterious man Trent had told them as much before they   
had done a little favor for him. "I know that." He held up a large tan folder and waited for   
Leon to take it, the young ex-police officer never moved. With a slight frown David opened the   
folder, and looked directly at Leon. "This is from our nice old friend Mr. Trent." David said,   
his voice full of sarcasm. "Now what it says is a little disturbing, but usefully. They know   
we're here Gentlemen, and they're just waiting patently for us." A bitter smile crossed his   
face. "The least we can say is that they're well mannered."  
  
Leon cursed.  
  
"Smoking's bad for you." Jill said lightly as she stepped out of the small inn her and Carlos   
had been staying at for little over a week. She would look for a few more days, then they'd move   
on to the next village.  
  
Carlos let out a little snorting laugh, and looked over at her, the faint light of his cigarette   
casting an odd glow over his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm still not used to the fact of the living   
dead, alright."  
  
Jill drew her jacket tighter against her body, and smiled as she watched him take a large drag   
out of the cigarette. "Rookie."   
  
Before he could answer Jill swiped the cigarette from his mouth and took a large drag herself,   
her body seeming to spasm in relief as the smoke rolled its way into her lungs. After a few long   
seconds she released the smoke in a long sigh, then handed the cigarette back to Carlos.   
"Thanks." She murmured as she leaned against the old stonewall of the inn, and looked down the   
cobblestone street in the early dawn light. "I really wish." She said, looking up into the   
brightening sky. "That I could just lay back for a moment and relax. To forget all this crap,   
and just have a second of a normal life." She looked over to see Carlos staring at her, the   
cigarette hanging limping in his mouth. He smiled and shook his head, suddenly finding the old   
buildings across the cobblestone road highly interesting.   
  
With a small sigh Jill pushed herself off the wall, and stepped back into the warmth of the inn,   
leave Carlos to his study of Romanian building design.  
  
Carter stared down at the cast that now incased his arm, only half listening to the conversation   
going on in the small informal conference room. He didn't understand it; it was a pure blessing   
just to have the lowest board member nod to you, but al of a sudden being invited to a meeting.   
Carter shook his head, and ran his hand over the thick plaster of the cast.  
  
"Something wrong Mister Carter."  
  
Carter glanced up the tall slender man who stood next to him, his eyes cover by a pair of   
sunglasses that seemed molded to his face, a large almost scary smile stretching that face even   
further.   
  
"Is everything alright?" The man asked again.  
  
Carter shook his head, clearing the thoughts away as he tried to figure out who the man talking   
to him was. "I - I'm fine sir." He said, embarrassed by how weak his voice sounded to his own   
ears.  
  
The man smiled and sat down in the chair next to Carter, and extended his hand. "I am Mister   
Trent." The man said extending his arm. "But everyone calls me just Trent."  
  
Carter smiled, and pointed down to the cast the covered his arm. Trent laughed. "I am sorry, I   
had forgotten."  
  
Carter looked at the man wide eyed for a moment. Forgotten? How could he have known what   
happened last night?  
  
Trent's smile seemed to get even wider, if that was possible. "Do not worry, mister Carter, I'm   
on your side."  
  
Carter couldn't help but notice that more then a few pairs of eyes were now on him and this   
Trent.  
  
Trent stood slowly, letting out a soft moan as he did, a sigh that he was surely up in the   
years. "You look a little tired Mister Carter, I think these board meetings or a little to early   
in the morning, don't you?"  
  
Carter smiled, and stood, keeping his attention fixed on this mysterious Mister Trent who he had   
never met before today, had never even heard of. Umbrella's a large company. His mind told him.   
It probable has hundreds of people you never heard of. He smiled at the small comfort his mind   
gave him. To bad it didn't work.  
  
Mister Trent clasped his hand lightly on Carter's shoulder and started walking the boy to the   
room's entrance. "You should lay down a little while longer. With a hearty shove Mister Trent   
pushed Carter through the door, and into an oddly quiet hall.  
  
"Go to your room." Mister Trent said as he quickly closed the doors to the informal boardroom.  
  
Carter walked back toward his room in silence, it still surprised him, how much Umbrella could   
fit into one of it's underground faculties. As he turned the last corner that would take him to   
his room he stopped.  
  
She leaned against his door, her shoulder length blonde hair covering her face as she leaned   
forward and played with her gloved hands. She looked so vulnerable, so fragile as she leaned   
against that door. He looked down at his arm, and knew she was far from being vulnerable. Yes,   
but there are other ways to hurt a young girl. A small voice said in the back of his mind, a   
voice that sounded so much like Mister Trent.  
  
He stepped forward, hardly breathing as he walked toward her, his heart banging against his   
chest. She looked over, a large smile appearing on her face, revealing teeth that seemed to   
white. She pushed of the wall and clasped her hands in front of her. Carter couldn't help but   
think how eloquent she looked.  
  
"Mister Carter, please I want you to know." She paused, her eyes dropping to the floor. "I   
didn't mean to do . . ." She choked, and looked back up at him, tears welling in her icy blue   
eyes. "I just can't . . ."  
  
Carter held up his hand, the one not attached to the broken arm, and smiled. "It's alright   
Lady." He said as nicely as possible. "It isn't the first time I've gotten a bone broken on   
me."  
  
She smiled again, and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, something inside of him made him   
glad they were gone, tears didn't suit her. "Of course." She said, trying her best to sound   
proper, and failing miserably at it. "But I do hope you will at least allow me to sign it.  
  
Carter smiled, and dug a pen out of his coat pocket. Alexia quickly took it, and began to   
hurriedly write on the pale white cast. Clasping the cap back on the pen she smiled and handed   
it to him, and quickly ran off.  
  
With a small smile Carter dug into his pocket for his keys and walked into his room, his eyes   
widening a little as he saw the small wrapped box lying on his bed. Slowly, carefully he walked   
over to it, and picked up the tiny card that rested next to it.  
  
Be careful.  
  
A friend.  
  
It said.  
  
Carter looked down at his cast, and his smile faded.  
  
Watch yourself.  
  
Alexia had written.  



End file.
